Goku's Love
by Veggie's2Princess
Summary: G/CC fic. I love that couple, they are so cute. It is a little lemon, and it is my first posted love story. It is pretty short, Read and REVIEW please!!!!!


GOKU'S LOVE  
Disclaimer: Of course, a poor, dumb person like me couldn't own DBZ or GT, I mean come on!!  
A/N: Hey was sup people, I hope I can get this fic. Posted, cause I have been having a hard time with my other fic.s This is going to be a good fic. *hopefully* and it is a CC/G story, that is all I can say right now, cause I only know as much as you do!!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE, I never get reviews!! But I am cool, go ahead and read now!  
  
"GOKU!!!! Yelled an enraged Chichi, who had just cleaned their beautiful house, when her husband jumped, with mounds of mud and sweat pouring from his body, on to their *white* carpet.  
"WHAT are you doing?? WHITE CARPET, hello!! Get your Saiyan-self out of this place before I have to go get my frying pan!!!!" Her face was red and she was serious. Her eyes had, all of a sudden, turned all beady and cold. And she mumbled something about stupid Saiyans, and their really bad habits. Also she said something about their 'once beautiful' carpet and how much money they would have to spend to clean it.   
Goku looked at his wife, and not wanting to get hit in the head with a frying pan, ran outside with his son, dirty and all.  
"Wow, I didn't mean to get the carpet dirty! I mean, who would want to get hit in the head with a *steel* frying pan anyways?? But it was kind of' cool, the way the mud just slide off my body and plopped down to the carpet!" Goku said to Gohan, making him sweat drop.  
"Ok dad, if mom wont let us in the house from the front door, how about we just go jump into the lake to get cleaned a bit, and then fly up to my bedroom window?? I am sure it is open, for fresh air. There we can get some towels and eat some food from my 'secret junk pile' of food? I am sure it will be enough." Gohan asked his dad. Goku looked at him in amazement, his son was always coming up with great ideas or plans. He knew he was brilliant and would be great in high school, but Goku just couldn't ignore his own son's Saiyan heritage. He was his son, and Goku was sure that with his appetite, looks, and strength and his mother's intelligence, his son would be an awesome adult.   
"Dad......... are you alright??" Gohan asked his father, who was looking at him with pride in his eyes.  
"Huh, oh yeah. Sure son that is a wonderful plan! Just lead the way!" Goku said, back to his normal cheery self. So father and son went to the room, dried up, ate, and then decided to train some more.  
  
Goku knocked on the door of his house this time; he didn't want Chichi to yell at him or Gohan.   
"Come in." Chichi's voice answered from inside, Goku grinned.  
"Come on son." So father and son went inside.  
"SOOOOOOOOOOO, come back to dirty my carpet, yet again have you??" Chichi asked sharply, but kindly. *She is mean, but not that mean! *   
"Yeah...... well mom, I got to go do homework, ok?" Gohan told his mother, who smiled and winked at him.  
"And what about you Mr. Son?? What do you plan on doing, in your free time?" Chichi asked raising an eyebrow at her handsome husband. She hadn't had any personal time with him for a while now.  
"Huh? Oh, I don't know, watch some TV, I guess." Goku replied, Chichi sweat dropped and then looked at her husband with a funny look.   
"What? Is something wrong???" He asked her concerned. She shook her head and nodded 'no'  
'Oh Goku, when will you ever learn when to be romantic? I mean you are, but, you can never tell when you're getting hit on, can you? Give up Chichi, if he wants to be with you, he will come up and hold you.' She thought to herself, as a strong and warm pair of arms took a hold of her body. She turned around surprised, but then giggled as her husband gave her his 'Son Smile'  
"How did you ever know I was thinking about you and what you would do with your free time?" She asked him playfully, with a bit of seduction in her voice. He nibbled her ear and answered, "Duh! I am not that dumb! I mean I could plainly tell that you wanted me, and my brain told me that I wanted you, too. So...... Here I am." He whispered into her ear, grinning.  
"Oh really......" She started to say, but was only surprised again, when her husband picked her up, took her upstairs, and lay her on her bed.  
"Wait here, ok?" he asked her softly, and she nodded.  
Goku went and asked his son if he wanted to go get a lesson from his mentor, Piccolo. His son was very happy, but a bit confused. He looked at his dad and silently asked, 'Dad, I would love to, but what about mom?' Goku told him not to worry about Chichi, and hurry, or maybe Chichi might find out. Gohan was out of his house within a second and his dad smirked *totally to Vegeta like, no?* He went back to his bedroom and shut the door.  
"And why, might I ask, are you closing our door?" She asked him, looking at him closely.  
"Privacy, duh Chichi." He said sweetly.  
"And why would you want privacy all of a sudden?" She asked. Goku actually thought about forgetting it, and just watching TV, but then he caught his wife's eye and saw, that she was only playing hard to get. He grinned.  
"Oh, for some certain reasons, that only my wife and I should know." He said, sexily. Chichi shivered.  
"Well :cough: your certain wife, here, is she pretty?"  
"Oh yeah, she is beautiful, just like a precious rose."  
"Uh Huh? Ok, well tell her that she better be careful, or her husband will be taken from her. "  
"And what if she asks, by who??"  
"Tell her not to worry about it." Chichi said, as Goku lay down on the bed next to her and put his arm around her waist. She looked into his deep, soft and kind eyes, and blushed.   
"Won't your wife get mad??" She asked him, between soft lovely kisses.  
"Right now, I really wouldn't care." And with that said, he started taking off his shirt. She looked at him.  
"Goku, what about Gohan, I mean, cant you 'people' sense when.....these kind of things are happening??" She asked, her voice serious.  
"Gohan is with Piccolo, and I told Piccolo to keep him busy for a couple of hours, telepathically." Goku said playing with the buttons of her shirt.  
"In that case..." She smiled at him and let him unbutton her shirt.  
He started to kiss her softly on her neck, and he moved onto her body slightly. She took off her pants, and helped him with his. He rubbed her shoulders and started to go downward. She moaned softly, and he kissed her passionately. They took off their remaining clothing, and started to kiss each other. Goku started at the top of Chichi's head, then nibbled her ear hungrily. She rubbed his lower abdomen and went further down. Letting her in on his wonderful manhood. He looked at her surprised, then got onto her, having had enough time to get used to her position and little body. She got comfortable, and let him enter her body, for the first time. She had her hands in his hair, and was moaning. She sucked on his ear and felt his body thrusting into hers. It felt great, and he was the perfect man for the job. She breathed and switched positions with him, easily enough, for he was waiting for her to take over. He let her sit on his muscles for a while and just got comfortable. She got comfortable, too and started with kissing and licking his abdomen. She kissed his every muscle, and finally rubbed his 'buddy' He moaned and kissed her neck, wanting her more and more. She let her tongue slip into his mouth, and he welcomed it with his tongue. They kissed for a while, until Goku realized what she was doing. She sat upright on his really low abdomen, and nudged him to relax and get comfortable. He smiled and did as told, waiting for her next move. She slowly let her body go on top of his, and again their body's met each other. He moaned and she started to get more into it. He clenched his teeth, she had a lot of power. She slowed down and grabbed a baby oil tin off her counter. He looked at her confused, but let her do what she wanted. She put some on her hand and rubbed all of his body, until it was as shiny as a new car. He breathed and got some of the oil for her. He creased her upper body gently, liking what he felt. He rubbed her thighs and her other body parts *wink, wink* She moaned and gently let herself get lost in his touches, she pushed her weight on his body once more, and the feeling of their two bodies uniting again felt wonderful. He switched positions with her and lay on her for a while, not tired at all, but letting his wife catch her breath. She nibbled his ear and whispered, "Oh wont you do it again?" He grinned and began sexual intercourse again, this time putting his real self into her. He pushed her hard and she gasped. She rubbed his hair and French kissed him. He did it to her harder and faster, making her breathe heavily. She loved him, and the way he made love to her. He was so intimate. He finally gave it his best, and made her slightly grab his arms. She looked at him and he kissed her neck. She started messing around with his 'buddy' , while he kept his hands busy with her body. They creased each other, and felt where ever they wanted to feel. Goku turned her around and got on top of her , but he decided to just lay there, instead of tire her out. She quickly pulled him down and lay on top of him. He put his fingers through her hair, and they got lost in the warm feeling of each other's arms. Chichi opened her eyes, an hour later. She was beside Goku, who still had his arms around her. He was studying her face, and she smiled. They had a blanket over their bodies.  
"Hello, that was a nice experience, if I don't say so myself." Chichi said warmly.  
"Yeah, it was refreshing. You were fun." He said sweetly. She giggled.  
"Oh yeah?" She kissed him sweetly and got up.  
"I have got to go take a shower, then cook dinner." Goku nodded, but kissed her softly.  
"I will go take a shower in the other bathroom, unless, of course you want me to take a shower with you??"  
"Wasn't that enough? Men!" She giggled and led her husband to the door. He looked at her, smiled, put one of her loose hairs back, kissed her one last time, and left humming. She grinned and took a bath.  
Goku went downstairs and ate a little snack before dinner, mating made one's stomach hungry! He telepathically asked Piccolo what they were doing, and Piccolo who got the message in an instant answered him. 'So they just got done with their spar.' Goku told Piccolo thanks and that Gohan was free from his hands, and could come back. Gohan was back in about 10 minutes. Him and Chichi both came into the living room at the same time and Goku smiled. Gohan looked hungry, but not tired, or sweaty, so Chichi made dinner quickly. They sat at their dinner table and ate the delicious food.   
"So Gohan, how was your lesson??" Goku asked his son.  
"Great dad! What did you do when I was gone?? I am assuming you were sparring with Vegeta??" He asked his dad, who coughed, and Chichi kicked him slightly underneath the table.  
"Um, yeah I was sparring with Veggie. " Goku said and went back to eating his dinner.  
"Maybe you should ask Piccolo to give you lessons more often??" Goku said smiling. Chichi almost chocked, but then grinned. Gohan looked at the two and then nodded his head.  
"Yeah dad, maybe I should. I mean the more practice, then better right?"  
"Yup son, that's the spirit!" Goku said chuckling slightly, perhaps he was thinking about what he was going to do when his son left for lessons, and him and his wife had 'free time' Maybe Chichi, too, was thinking the same thing, for she had a slightly dreamy and happy look on her face.  
  
  
The End!!  
That's it people! Hope you liked it. I mean I always thought that Goku 'enjoyed' his wife, as much as Chichi *enjoyed* him. LOL, well PLEASE REVIEW, about my cute Saiyan and his wife. *begs to differ* *grins*  
BYE!  
  



End file.
